


Jonnnor Continued

by Jonnor_isnt_dead



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnor_isnt_dead/pseuds/Jonnor_isnt_dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fic of what i wish will happen from season 4 and on</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the chapters aren't good or are short this is my first FanFiction  
> Anything you see that you recognize i don't own.  
> Please give me feedback. I want to make it better.

While in art class Jude was thinking, he was thinking about him and Taylor. He had feelings for her, and he was so confused. Why would Callie say that about Jack? He didn't know who he was anymore. As he was drawing and thinking, everybody started panicking. He took out his earbuds and heard the bell ringing to tell the class to evacuate. They ran out to the parking lot where the police were ready to go into the school. Callie spotted him and she moved towards him, as she did he saw and decided to look for Taylor to see if she was okay,because he didn't want to talk to Callie. He looked all over the lot and eventually found her, embracing her in his arms. They were visibly worried about each other.  
“Are you okay” he asked her “do you know what's going on. I was listening to music and didn't know anything was going on until i saw everyone freaking out”  
“I’m fine, but no. I haven't heard the police say anything, but they’re really scared” she replied  
Jude saw his mom, Stef, and began walking over to her.  
“I’m gonna ask my mom if she knows what's going on”  
He made his way through the crowd of kids and began to question her.  
“Mom? Whats going on? Is everyone okay?”  
“I can’t tell you right now but you’ll find out soon enough. Go back to your friends, okay  
Jude left frustrated not knowing what was going on.  
They stood outside for about an hour before their parent were allowed to come pick them up. Jude stayed with Taylor until her mom got there to pick her up. They kissed and then she left. He waited for his mom to finish, but he wasn't allowed to wait in the school for her, leaving him suspicious. He waited out at the bench looking out, thinking.  
Did Jack really only kiss Jude because he felt bad for him? Who was he anymore.  
He was so confused. While deep in thought, he turned to a sudden noise and noticed news vans showing up. He walked towards the reporters and overheard them talking. He heard them talk about a shooting and his heart sank. Just then his mom appears and was ready to take him home.

Once home, he turned on the TV to watch the news. Apparently there was a shooter on campus and someone got shot, though they hadn't said any names. He was scared could he have known the person? Just as the news channel changed stories, he got a text. From Connor

Are you okay?

I Heard about the shooting

What the hell was he thinking. Neither boy had reached out to the other since the breakup. Jude was pissed. Why was he allowed to care. They weren't friends anymore. He wasn't allowed to care. In his annoyance he decided to ask Taylor out on a date, not responding to Connor

Hey

He waited anxiously for her to respond

Whats up?

Do you want to go see a movie or something? Maybe we can go out to the pier.

Sure i’d love to

How about 8:00 tomorrow?

Yeah. See you then

Jude finally felt better. He was finally getting over Connor, or so he thought.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jude sat in front of his closet trying to choose what to wear. He looked at his clothes for 5 minutes, before realizing he still needed to brush his teeth. He rushed into the bathroom, grabbed his toothbrush, and went to grab his toothpaste without looking, but instead, he found himself holding the blue nail polish. He hesitated to put it down, thinking back on Connor and when he painted his nails blue to stand up for him. Just as he started to remember, he swiftly put it back down on the counter, looking at it. Then he grabbed it again and put it inside the cupboard, not wanting to look at it. He continued to ready himself for his date with Taylor. Trying not to think to hard on the recent occurrence. He tried to turn on some music while picking an outfit, but it reminded him of Jack, which upset him even further. So he randomly choose an outfit and quickly made his way downstairs to wait. While he waited for the time to come he looked back at his phone. He had a new message from Connor.

Fine don't answer me, i just wanted to make sure your weren't dead.

Jude contemplated whether or not to answer Connor, still angry with him. So he decided not to and just waited in silence for the time for him to go pick up Taylor. Jude and Taylor had a nice time. They went to go see a movie and then went to go walk on the pier. The next day, they met at Jude's locker. They kissed and then embraced. As they hugged, Jude saw something out of the corner of his eye. Someone was putting things into a locker, but he couldn't get it out of his head that it was Connor’s locker. Taylor looked up and saw Jude distracted.  
“You okay?” she asked “Jude?”  
Why couldn't he get him out of his head? He was over him. From the text Connor sent, it was obvious to Jude that Connor was over it as well. Why was he dwelling on this?   
“Jude?” she repeated  
“What? Oh. Yeah. I’m fine just, thought i saw something”  
“Okay.” she said uncertainly. “ wait for me at the bench, okay?”  
“Sure”  
Jude went through the rest of the school day trying not to be reminded of Connor. During lunch, Taylor was at a club, so he sat with the rest of his friends. Bored, he scrolled through his phone. He looked at pictures he had taken of Taylor and his date to try and distract himself. He saw pictures from Mariana and Jesus’ party, and then Connor’s “picture”  
Why had not he deleted it? Why was it still on his phone? He swiped past it quickly but never went back to delete it.  
After school, he met Taylor at the bench and they kissed. A boy with crutches passed by, and Jude was out of it. He didn't stare at the boy, he just didn't pay attention to anything at all. He was too much in thought. Taylor noticed. She saw the boy and realized.  
“You're not over Connor are you?”  
Puzzled by this bizarre question Jude responded “Of course i am. Why wouldn't i be?”  
“Ever since the shooting, you haven't been really paying attention to me.”  
“I’m sorry, I really am. I think the shooting just got to me. Especially because of the incident too. I don't know. ”  
“Are you sure?”  
The truth is he really didn't know anymore. “I think so. Do you not think I am?” he responded.  
“No.”she said “Look i get how close you and Connor were, and i don't expect you to be ready so quickly. But don't pretend to be straight just so you can convince yourself you're over him.”  
“Why are you Labeling me?! I’m not pretending to be straight, and … i'm just so confused about who i am, you know. Just so lost.”  
Taylor nodded in acceptance “Still friends though? “  
“Yeah”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapters aren't good or are short this is my first FanFiction  
> Anything you see that you recognize i don't own.  
> Please give me feedback. I want to make it better.

When he got home, Callie and Cole were in the living room talking, so as to avoid conflict, he quickly made his way upstairs. He sat in his bed contemplating who he was. Then Callie walked in.  
“Hey Jude. You Okay? I heard about you and Taylor”  
“I don't know. I don't know anymore.We're still good friends, but i’m just so confused”  
“About you and Taylor?”  
“No. Myself. When Taylor and i were talking, she thought that i was trying to be straight to get over Connor. But i wasn't. But i know that i had something with Connor, and I was identifying as Gay.” Jude broke into tears and Callie tried to console him. Cole heard from the hallway and knocked  
“Hey?. You good Jude?”  
“No” he barely made any recognizable words  
“Whats up?”  
“I'm just so confused,. You know, i don't know who to choose. I Don't know if i'm gay or straight. I was unsure about being gay, so that's why i avoided the label, but saying it with Connor was nice. I just don't know”  
“You can be both, sort of. “  
“What do you mean?”  
“You don't have to choose one.” Jude stared back confused “Gay and straight, aren't the only options. You can be Bi, or pan.”  
“What are those” he said trying to stop his crying  
“Well.. Bisexual, means you like 2 different genders, while Pansexual means that you like a person because of who they are, regardless of gender.”  
“Oh Thank you. I think i’m gonna go for a walk.  
So Jude went and walked, before he decided to walk to Taylor’s house. When he got there she opened the door and invited him in.  
“I’m sorry”   
“I know”  
“I was so confused, just not knowing much” he hesitated “I’m not gay… and I’m not Straight. I’m Pan”  
“Oh”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jude and Taylor got closer and closer, but never getting back together. There School year was finally over, and everyone was excited for summer. On their way out of the school, Daria stopped them.  
“You guys wanna come to this end of the year beach party?”  
“Sure. When?” Taylor responded  
“Tomorrow at 5:00” “okay, meet you there” Jude responded.  
On the way home, Taylor and Jude made plans for that day, like who was driving them, and what each should wear. The night passed normally, and Jude began to prepare for the party. He had been getting fuller. He started to fill out his frame, and finally had grown some muscle. He picked out a nice pair of swim trunks, and went to go do his hair. He went to go reach for his palmade and found nothing.   
“Wheres my hair stuff” he yelled to the rest of the house  
“In the cupboard” yelled Mariana  
Jude opened the cupboard, but instead of his palmade, he saw the nail.polish he had tried so hard to get out of his memory. He stood there, just frozen. Then Mariana walked into the bathroom  
“What you looking at silly?”  
“what?. Oh. Just nothing”  
“Okay” and then she left.  
Jude continued to do his hair without dwelling on the fact that Taylor was right. He wasn't over Connor. He felt like shit. He didn't know what to do. Had he really wanted to break up with Connor or was he being stupid. Thankfully he didn't have to think much longer, because Taylor showed up ready to dive them to the beach.  
Once they arrived, everything seemed happier. The summer was here and everyone was ready for fun. They started walking around talking to the people they knew, and having fun in the sand. Daria came running over and saw them and talked with them for a bit before taking them along with her to the sports. They walked over to the volleyball game and Jude froze for a second an then turned and walked as fast as he could, without being noticed, back to the car.Taylor soon Joined him on their way back along with Daria.  
“What the hell Daria?” Taylor shouted  
“What?”  
“You knew he was here?”  
“Yeah, he’s back for a while, so I invited him.”  
“Do you not remember what happened?”  
“I though Jude was over him?”  
“Does he look over him to you?”  
Jude was sitting against the car door sobbing, Taylor tried to console him  
“Why did you storm off?”  
“You know exactly why.”  
“I though you still liked him?”  
“Yeah, I do, but that doesn't mean that i can stand up to him.”  
“Come on. You don't have to stand up to him today, but you can still have fun. It's not like he's that upset right? “ Jude didn't respond “Remember, he's texted and asked about you. That showed he still cares.”  
“Ok. Fine. But I’m blaming you if this all blows up.”  
So they walked back to the party, making sure no one had noticed the sudden exit of the three. They made their way to the game and watched as it wrapped up. When the game finished they walked over to Connor and as Jude and Connor’s Eyes met, Connor's smile turned into a frown.  
“What the fuck Do you Want ?” Out of Shock, none of the three answered “Yeah. What I though. Get out of my face. And leave me alone.”  
Seconds passed and one finally talked.  
“ h o l y shit.” Jude muttered slowly “What have i done?”


	3. Chapter 3

Since Daria and Connor were technically still friends, they hung out most.And Since his only other friend left was Taylor they hung out too. When they would go somewhere, Taylor would try and persuade Jude to come with, but he didn't because he was scared he would ruin it by being there. One night Taylor text him

 

**What you up to?**

 

**Nothing, Why?**

 

**Wanna go out and do something**

 

**No, not really**

 

**Come oooooon.**

 

Jude didn't reply

 

**Pp Lllllllleeeeeeeaaaaassssssseeeeeeee**

 

**Fine**

**But only because you're being a whiny bitch**

 

**HEY, that whiny bitch is your friend**

**I’ll pick you up**

 

Half an hour later, Taylor arrived, and Jude got in the car.

“Where we goin?”

“To the mall”

“Daria coming?”

“Yeah.”she said quickly trying to hide something

“Anyone else?”

“Yes.”

“Connor?”

“Yes”

“Damit Taylor, you know i don't want to see him.”

“Yeah and he doesn't want to see you either.”

“Does he know i’m coming?”

“Possibly, depends on when daria tells him”

Jude sat there a while imagining the horror of their encounter when it arrived.Jude and Taylor Parked, and they started walking towards the mall. 

“Why are you doing this if you know what's going on?”

“Because i know what's going on”

“Shut up. I know Connor is done with me.”

“Funny He said the same thing about you, and both of you are wrong”

They met up with Daria and Connor and no one talked for a while. Daira and Taylor tried to direct the conversation, but the tension was so apparent. The two boys never looked at each other. Then all of a sudden Connor snapped and started talking. 

“How are you guys, how you been?” Just like nothing even ever happened between them. Daria and Taylor saw this as a good sign, so they let the conversation keep going. Jude eventually joined in, and quickly turned back to how things were when Daria and Connor were dating, the only difference being that no one was being romantic with each other. After a while Connor Started to come over to Jude's house again to play games. When they would play games Connor would play footsie with Jude, but when Jude would try to do something back, Connor would act as if nothing ever happened. Connor would play wrestle with jude , and act like it was nothing, obviously playing with jude’s feelings.

Finally summer only had a month left, and connor needed to Go back to LA.On the group's last day together, Jude finally broke.

“You’ve been playing with me all summer connor. What the hell do you want?”

“Guess you know how it feels to obviously be loved and then dropped for the only reason that they are apart. Bye” Connor left for the car and Daria joined after him.

“Why didn't you say anything?” Taylor pleaded for an answer for she didn't like to see his friend in pain like that But Taylor got no answer. Jude got up silently, and left, taking the bus home. Jude went straight into his room, and went directly to bed. For the next week Jude said nothing. Jude had fallen back into his mutism. For the rest of the week Jude said nothing. Friends and family came to try and get him to talk, but no one was able to  make him talk. One night Jude went for a walk, Just 5 days since his mutism started. He walked through the neighborhood passing by houses. Taylor saw Jude pass by. She called his name, but he didn't turn. Later that night Taylor come over to try and console Jude, but when she got there his mom's asked where he was because he hadn't come home yet. All the fosters were in the living room waiting for Taylor to give them an answer. When taylor told them that she thought that he had come home everyone started to panic. Everyone jumped into their respective cars. They drove all around San diego looking for jude. Looking at the beach, at school, at the mall, at the pier but no one could find him. Lena went to connor’s house to see if he was there.

“Hi Adam.”

“H Lena. What can i help you with?”

“Do you know where Jude is?”

“No. Why”

“He never came home.”

Connor overheard this and jumped to his feet running out of the door without saying a word. He jumped in his car and sped away.

Jude was crying, in a baseball cage, trying to hit at least one ball. He couldn't. Connor stepped out of his car slowly making his way to the broken Jude. He sat on the bench behind him and watched. Jude ran out of money in the machine, and as he turned to put more money in, he saw Connor.

“What do you want Connor”

Connor sat silent. 

“That's what i though” Jude put the money in and began to swing again. Connor got up from his seat and began to move towards the cage. 

“How’d you know to find me here?”

“I know you”

“Knew” there was a pause “and who gave you permission to come and find me anyway.” another pause “Who age you permission to care about me at all?”

There was no speaking until the balls ran out and the machine died down.

“I gave myself permission. I care about you. Okay. But if you don't remember, You broke up with Me. And even then i tried to make sure you weren't dead. Why?!?. Because i Care about you.”

“If you care about me, why the hell did you play with me the entire summer only to be left hurt.”

“Because I wanted you to feel what it was like for someone to act like they didn't care about you.” A pause “You hurt me when you broke up with me”

“You hurt me when you wouldn't fight it”

The boys stood there for a while not speaking. Then connor opened the gate to the cage, put a coin in the machine. The Balls started flying again and Jude tried to hit them, but to no avail.Then connor moved over to Jude, put his arms around his and Helped him hit the baseballs. 

“ You've gotta strand with your knees bent” Connor showed Jude by demonstrating himself “like this” Jude looked over and mimicked. “Then you have to put your shoulders like this” Connor placed his hands on Jude’s shoulders to manually position them. Jude jerked back at connor's hands, almost hitting connor in the head with the bat. Connor ducked as not to get hit in the head. 

“Careful. You need to put your hands here on the bat” Connor positioned Jude’s hands on the bat correctly, not letting go for a while.

* * *

Jude, Connor, Taylor and Daria were all sitting on the beach at night. Jude’s head was buried in Connor’s chest. Taylor sitting next to Jude, and Daria next to Taylor. The four had been together all day. Jude was about on the verge of tears along with Connor. It was Connor's last day in San Diego,  before he had to go back to La. Taylor and Daria left around midnight, leaving the two alone. Jude was crying now as he knew his boyfriend would be leaving soon. He was so scared of what would happen, especially since the last time he left things had not gone so well.

“promise me you'll come down here sometimes too.”

“Of course”

The words came out of Connor's mouth but Jude was still scared.

1 am came and Jude and Connor got up to leave. They walked all the way home ,both trying not to cry. Jude and Connor finally  arrived at the fosters door. 

“I'll see you soon. Alright?” Connor aid reassuringly

“I know”

“I love you “

“I love you too”

Jude closed the door and Connor walked home.

Jude was waiting for his skype call to connect with Connor. Anticipating the moment Connor would pick up the call. Finally Connor picked up the call and Jude started talking.

“Hey”

“Hey”

“How are you?”

The two had not talked in a week due to school starting back up and Connor having tryouts his first week of school. But now that all that was done the two could talk, both excited to death.

“I miss you” connor said longingly

“Don't worry, i’m coming up to see you in 2 weeks, think you can wait that long?”

“No.” Connor said reluctantly “But ill try.”

The two talked for an hour before Jesus stormed into the room.

“Hey Jesus” said Jude

“Hey Jude, Hey connor”

“ What's up Jesus?” Connor asked

“Nothing much. Haven't you guys been talking for like an hour now”

“Oh. Yeah” Jude said surprisingly. Jesus turned to his desk and shut the two boys out.

“shit” Jude said under his breath.

“What?”

“I have an essay due tomorrow. I gotta go.”

“Can't you write the essay  _ and _ stay online with me?”

“If I do i won't get anything done.”

“Soooo???”

“I love you, but i gotta go . Okay?”

“Fine. Bye.”

Connor hung up, leaving Jude’s screen black.

“You two are annoying as hell”

Jude turned away, looking back at his computer, preparing himself to write his essay.

The two weeks passed, and it was jude’s time to go to LA, again.

“Here’s your ticket Jude” Stef handed Jude his train ticket “No refunds this time. Okay? You need to see him.”

“Yeah I know. I promise i will.”

Jesus made his way over to Jude’s phone picking it up playfully.  However he didn't find any “pictures” this time. 

“Seriously Jesus?”

“What?”

“Okay. Everybody Ready? Okay. Lets go.” and Lena got everyone into the car.At school, Taylor and Daria could harldy hold n the excitment for theyre friend. They kept asking him questions about what they were going to do and giving him messages to pass on to them. But They weren't the only ones excited. At the sound of the last bell of the day, Jude made his way out to the car as quickly as possible, almost tripping over a middle schooler. But once he got the car, he couldn't stand still waiting to get to the train station. Finally he could see Callie coming his way, and she was teasing him by moving like a sloth.

“Comen! Hurry up.”

“What you got a hot date?”

“Yes! Now hurry. I don't want to miss my train.”

“Fine.”

Callie made her way to the car, and they were on their way to the station. While in the car, Jude was checking in his bag for the painting he had made for Connor. He was so excited to see him. He couldn't sit still. Once at the station, HE said goodbye to callie as he ran to the train finding his seat. He and connor text the entire way to the La station. Connor had been waiting there since he got out of school. As the distance kept getting less both boys began to grow more and more excited. Finally the train arrived at the station and Jude ran out of the train dropping his bags on the ground and running into Connor’s arms. 

“I missed you. The two weeks was almost too much.”

“I know. I could barely make it, but i'm here now. What you wanna do”

“I have a plan” Connor said inching on a smirk “Come with me” Jude picked up a bag, and connor another.

“Where are you taking me?”

“You’ll see” Connor dragged Jude into the car, and put his bags in the back. They drove all the way by sidestreet, so that Jude could see all the sights. The smile on Connor’s face was contagious, and soon Jude was smiling from ear to ear as well. As they turned a street Jude knew where he was going. Connor took him to the beach. Connor parked the car, and got jude out.

“Why thank you sir.” Jude joked

“This way. Come on!” Connor ran over to a spot on the beach with a picnic laid out, all ready to go. 

“Wow. This is amazing.” Jude could see Connor start to turn red. This would be their first real date. Back in San Diego, they had hung out but since Jude had had trouble with labeling, they never showed much PDA. But now the both were comfortable, they could have a real date. So, Connor and Jude sat down at the beach table and began their date. They had some street tacos, though not normally romantic, Connor had made sure to bring a bottle of Ketchup.

They were almost done with their food when they were interrupted. 

“You guys get stood up?” some guy questioned.

“No. We were just..” but Connor had gotten cut off by Jude

“Were on a date. Thanks” Connor was surprised, whenever there was confrontation before, he had always been the one to stand up.

The guy was taken back a little, but then just kept walking.

“On a date huh?”

“Yeah. Real fancy. This guy, he took me to the beach and we had a picnic there.”

“Really? Sounds like a great guy.”

“Ehhh. I think he’s kind of full of himself”

“Really now?”

Both boys started to laugh. They were happy together and nothing could beat that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of abandoned this story. But i had this sitting around, so i decided to post it and be done with it.


End file.
